DeCode ~ As The World Turns Apart
is one of the only heroic bad ending songs in Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You. It is sung by Hexa✶Starway. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Chikyū ga shukketsu suru to, shinpai suru koto wa nanimonai, tada zenshin shite, bokura wo osorenaide kudasai…. Honō ga oriru ni tsurete, umi wa kuroku someteiru Hana wa sabaku no taiyōkō de shinda Yami no naka de hikari ga kieru to, ikari wa tomaranai Omoide wa mohaya sonzaishinaidarou Bokura no saiai no sekai ga kuzureta Nani wo sureba ī no? Īe! Haruka kara no koe Sekai ga kawaru ni tsurete ikinokorenai Otome yo hashiranaide! Aishiteita subete no mono wo nokosu Sekai ga zureteiku ni tsurete kesshite modottekonai Boku wo mitara issho ni koi wo shite shinu oshietekudasai Tenshi hi no naka toki, ningyo akuma ni natta Chimei taiyō no shita de kansōshita tochi Bi ga kemono ni naru tsurete, doko ni mo nikumubeki fukushū Yume wa eien ni kizutsukerudeshou Aisuru sekai wa sakasama ni natta riyū no ato Dō nari eru ka? Īe! Kuroi sora kara no sakebi Sekai ga kawaru ni tsurete ikite konai Tenshi yo, shinu na! Ai no soba ni todomaru Sekai ga zureteiku ni tsurete kesshite boku kara minai Kimi ga `aishiteiru' to iu toki eien no nemuri ni eien ni ochiru Kyō, ai wo mōichido minai Semete, hana no beddo de egao wo mitai Hangekidarou ka? Matawa ai wo akiramemasu ka? Sore dake no shinjitsu! Hai! Ten wa kimi wo yondeiru! Sekai ga kawaru ni tsurete ikinokorenai Otome yo hashiranaide! Aishiteita subete no mono wo nokosu Sekai ga zureteiku ni tsurete kesshite modottekonai Boku wo mitara issho ni koi wo shite shinu oshietekudasai |-|Kanji= 地球が出血すると、心配することは何もない、ただ前進して、僕らを恐れないでください.... 炎が降りるにつれて, 海は黒く染めている 花は砂漠の太陽光で死んだ 闇の中で光が消えると, 怒りは止まらない 思い出はもはや存在しないだろう 僕らの最愛の世界が崩れた 何をすればいいの? いいえ! 遥かからの声 世界が変わるにつれて 生き残れない 乙女よ走らないで! 愛していたすべてのものを残す 世界が離れていくにつれて 決して戻ってこない 僕を見たら 一緒に恋をして死ぬ教えてください 天使火の中とき, 人魚悪魔になった 致命太陽の下で乾燥した土地 美が獣になるつれて, どこにも憎むべき復讐 夢は永遠に傷つけるでしょう 愛する世界は逆さまになった理由の後 どうなり得るか? いいえ! 黒い空からの叫び 世界が変わるにつれて 生きて来ない 天使よ、死ぬな! 愛の側にとどまる 世界が離れていくにつれて 決して僕から見ない 君が「愛している」と言うとき 永遠の眠りに永遠に落ちる 今日、愛をもう一度見ない せめて、花のベッドで笑顔を見たい 反撃だろうか? または愛をあきらめますか? それだけの真実! はい! 天は君を呼んでいる! 世界が変わるにつれて 生き残れない 乙女よ走らないで! 愛していたすべてのものを残す 世界が離れていくにつれて 決して戻ってこない 僕を見たら 一緒に恋をして死ぬ教えてください |-|English= When the earth bleeds, nothing to worry about, just move forward and don't be afraid of us….. As the flame is getting down, the sea is dyed in black The flowers died in desert sunbeam As the light blinds in the darkness, the rage is unstoppable Memories will be no longer exist As we realize that our beloved world is turns apart What shall we do? No! The voice from the far distant As the world turns apart, we cannot make it survive O maiden, don't run! Leave everything you loved behind As the world teared apart, you never turning back again When you see me, just tell me that will die in love, together As the angel is on fire, the mermaid became demon The land dried under the deadly sun As the beauty become beast, the hateful revenge is nowhere Your dream will haunt you forever After reason why our dearest world is turns upside down What could it be? No! The scream from the black sky As the world turns apart, we never come out alive O angel, don't die! Stay by the side of love As world teared apart, you never looking away from me When you say 'I love you', we fall into eternal slumber, forever This day, we never see the love ever again At least, I want to see you smile in bed of flowers Should I fight back? Or give up your love? That just truth! Yes! The heaven has calling you! As the world turns apart, we cannot make it survive O maiden, don't run! Leave everything you loved behind As the world teared apart, you never turning back again When you see me, just tell me that will die in love, together Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:LittleLulu's Fan Songs Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus songs Category:Music